Len's Siren Song
by xxFragmentsxx
Summary: BananaxIce. After being stranded on an island, Kaito becomes wary, and also fascinated, by a mysterious blonde boy with... a fish's tail? Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"And so then, and so, so then, I said to her, Rin, you're top's down! *snort* Isn't that just sooooooo funny, K-kaito?" I groaned, then faked a laugh to please the drunk-out-of-her-mind Meiko who had told me the stupid story. Miku was laughing too, except her chuckles were real (proven by the twenty or so shots of Sake she and Meiko had each consumed over the past hour).

"Hey, hey, enough wif duh embarrassing stories!" Rin slurred, leaning closer towards the table in the center of the circle of couches to put down her bottle of some American drink called "hard lemonade"? I had no idea what it was but it was obviously alcoholic because Rin nearly fell from her seat just trying to reach over and set it down on a flat surface! "Now I'm gonna tell you all a story. It's *burp* 'bout these things called 'merloids' that live in these very waters."

Uninterested in Rin's silly drunken folktale, I made my way to the edge of the ship and leaned over the bar, gazing out over the sea. Somehow, Miku had managed to convince me to attend an after-concert party on her private yacht, and now I was stuck with a bunch of stupid drunken girls until we made our way back to port in the morning.

As I continued to admire the scenery, I heard snippets of Rin's story.

"Merloids are like us but with the torso of a human and the gills and tail of a fish. Apparently, scientists were trying to adapt Vocaloids to the water but their experiments failed and escaped the laboratory."

"How so?" Miku asked.

"They're cannibals! They sing their siren songs to us mortals and then eat our fake flesh and metal bones for dinner!"

The two other girls gasped in horror while I just snorted at their stupidity. "Merloids aren't real," I scoffed, "They're just a legend." Suddenly, CRACK! I was snapped out of my rant by a flash of lighting. Dark clouds began swirling around our ship, and the waves became black and ever increasing in might. I held on as tight as I could to the metal railing on the side of the deck as the sea began twirling the boat around like a leak. "Hang on!" I screamed just as the thunder started rolling in and the clouds above us burst at the seams with rain. The wind was picking up, and the wetness in the air (along with my sweating palms) was making it impossible to hang on any longer. Then, out of nowhere, SLAM! I felt something large and soft, probably one of the leather couches, collide with my back, knocking me right off the ship and into the murky waters below. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Where am I?' I asked myself as my eyes daintily fluttered open. At first, my senses were still groggy. The first to begin reacting were my eyes, which were soon nearly-blinded by the afternoon sun beating down on me without a bit of cloud cover to stop it's heat from frying my delicate skin. I gazed around me in utter horror. Not at the strikingly beautiful white sand nor the breathtaking view, but at the fact that I was. Completely. And utterly.

Alone.

My next sense to activate again was touch. My damp, tattered clothes made me feel like I was encased in a slimy cocoon, and the sand below me stung against an array of swollen gashes and open wounds. A few sparks flew from my twisted-up ankle as a gentle wave came up to me and encased my legs in the salty sea.

After a few moments of silence, sound returned to me. I could hear seagulls communicating with each other above me, and the tide sloshing about in front of me. Below my weakened frame, I could hear the sand being whisked about by the gentle breeze. These things calmed me for a moment, but no longer.

Out there, in the distance, I could see nothing but the blues of the sky and the ocean until... what, is that a splash of gold that I see? My eyes ached to see what creature could possibly be such a glimmering beacon of hope while I was stranded in such a desolate place.

I flinched in terror (and slight intrigue) at what had caught my eye.

At first, I saw the face of a boy, so sweet and so innocent, with his golden-brown curls sticking to his round chubby cheeks as if they were made of delicious honey. His eyes, such a mysterious mix of lilac and cerulean, glistening in the sunlight.

But then I found the tail of a fish.

It was as if his scales were made of gold and his skin were made if ivory. I cowered in fear as he turned to look at me. Though the beach and the rock he was perched on were far apart, I could feel his stare like an icy-cold breath up against my oily face, encrusted with sand, dirt, and (unfortunately) my own artificial blood. I refused to move as the creature continued to watch me. Though it did not appear territorial, I could tell by how it's eyes were widening that it was equally scared of me as I was of it. Normally, I knew I would be more rational towards something like this. Spiders never scared me, because I knew my size made them more fearful of me than I was towards them.

But this was a Merloid, and they ate Vocaloids until they were nothing but piles of torn metal and snapped wires.

I stayed as still as a statue for what seemed like forever as I waited for the gorgeous, and completely intimidating, creature to pass. Eventually, he seemingly lost interest, and plunged back in to the deep blue sea. At which point, I took a nice breath of utter relief. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

'Few,' I thought, 'That was a close one.' Almost a bit too close. Because, though I most certainly didn't believe Rin's stupid story from the night before, I had a right to be concerned! I was, after all, deserted on an island where no one could find me AND experiencing hallucinations of mythical beings. I sighed, then shook my head to clear it of thoughts of the mirage I had just seen. 'Get yourself together, Kaito. It's time for you to start at least trying to survive!'

It was now time for me to stand up.

I slowly placed my bionic palms on the sand and pressed down with all my might. Every circuit in my body ached as I slowly managed to lift my bottom off the ground. "Dammit," I cursed under my breath, as my body temporarily shut down again and I fell back down on my bum. But I had to persist. Otherwise, I would be stuck sitting by myself on an island forever! I groaned as I attempted to lift myself a second time. As I came up to kneeling, one of the wires in my torn up leg let out a spark, scaring me so much I almost toppled over. But not quite. I quickly caught myself on my hands and kept going, despite the pain.

Finally, I made it. I was standing on both legs, trying my best to endure the torment that my wound was causing me. Next step: find food.

Despite my earlier comments, the island wasn't very deserted at all! There were birds in the skies and fish in the sea. Though I had no tools to hunt them with, nor a fire to cook them with. What I really needed was an electrical charge, though. I could literally feel my power supply slowly draining. Suddenly, my eye was caught by the green orbs growing up in the palm trees. 'Coconut milk will have to do. It isn't the best thing for my system, but it's better than seawater.' Carefully, I shook the base of the tree until one of the more ripened seeds* fell to the ground. Luckily, it collided with a rock and cracked upon impact, making it easier for me to split open all of it's layers. When I finally reached the white center, I hastily drank up my meal, then proceeded to scoop out the "meat" from the sides. I felt ravenous and disgusting as I licked my fingers for more. I had only been awake for an hour or so and the island was already turning me into a savage!

Sighing, I tossed the empty shell aside, and continued on looking for more trees. As the sun began slowly making it's way west, I panted as I walked along the beach. Sweat lined my forehead and my breaths became more desperate. I was finally succumbing to exhaustion.

"Shit," I mumbled, "I need shelter." By the time the sky had turned pink, I had circled half the beach, but I had nowhere to stay the night. Quickly, I spotted a moss-covered stone beneath the palm tree's protective leaves and wandered over to it. As I layer myself down, I shivered in fear at what the night would bring. 'Tarantulas? Snakes? Leopards?' I huddled in on myself and my sand-filled wounds as the day came to a close, hoping to make it 'till dawn without being eaten alive.

'Merloid?'

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

*Yes, coconuts are the seeds of coconut palms. But they can also be called fruits. Coconuts are very confusing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, guess it wasn't a dream then." Sighing in desperation, I scrubbed my face with my worn out palms, covered in cuts that were now... completely healed? "What the hell?" Frantically, I patted my skin. All of my wounds were gone, including the giant gash on my leg, and my skin was soft, clean, and moisturized. Quickly, I snapped my head back up in search of my savior, but alas, the only thing my eyes detected was the sea in front of me.

Curious, I stood up (without any trouble) and headed towards where the waves met the sand. Peering down into the water, I saw a distortion of my own reflection gazing back at me, as well as a mysterious mark on my neck. "Damn this is confusing," I cursed to myself. "I go to bed prepared to die and wake up, alone, but completely healed, cleaned, and rehydrated! And what about this weird hickey on my neck?" The 'love bite' type mark was in an odd shape. I tried my best to think of what creature would have such strangely shaped front teeth, but I soon realized that no human, animal, or Vocaloid could leave such a bite without waking me up.

Sighing again, this time in defeat, I made my way back to my sleeping rock, only to find something even MORE confusing. "Where the hell did all of this food come from?" I cried out in bewilderment. Sitting right behind my rock was a large basket woven of grass and filled with bananas, coconuts, and berries. And sitting next to it was a chipped tea cup filled with what my censors detected was fresh drinking water. Leaning in front of the whole display was a carved piece of driftwood.

'Breakfast' is what it read.

I gasped in shock. Whatever had bit and cleaned me was very intelligent and subsequently very frightening. They obviously weren't a human or a Vocaloid. Otherwise, they surely would have introduced themselves. And no animal is smart enough to write or weave basketry or even arrange a meal!

I was stumped. Totally and utterly stumped. The only thing that could have managed to so quickly and quietly assist me would have to be magic! 'Like a Merloid,' I thought, but quickly pushed aside as stupidity on my part. Merloids weren't real, only figments of the imagination. And anyways, even if they were real, they wouldn't be able to walk on land...

Right?

{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}{~}

P.S. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, but I'm typing this on my iPad. So bare with me. I promise I'll update A LOT so that you guys don't get bored.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Huh?" I quickly gasped, being awaken from my slumber. It had been two days since I first woke up to find my breakfast prepared for me, as well as a fresh hickey on my neck. And now, I had been awoken in the middle of the night to a strange rustling in the underbrush behind me.

Though I had truly underestimated how dark it would be.

Around me, I could see nothing. The only thing visible was the crescent moon above me, which was almost a new moon and barely shined enough light for me to know that my eyes weren't still closed. I couldn't even detect my outstretched legs in front of me, which were so frozen they had become numb. Who knew tropical islands could get so cold at night?

I sighed in distress, but it came out as a shiver. Not only did I awake with an eerie feeling that I was being watched, but my artificial bladder was full too. At the lab, the other Vocaloids and I were always warned not to store too many extra fluids inside of us, but emptying our "tanks" involved me sticking out my you-know-what, and if that Merloid was watching me then he might see my-

"Stop it, Kaito, that's silly," I told myself aloud in order to send the thought away. "Just find your way off the sleeping rock and into the bushes and do your business." Sighing one last time, I carefully stood myself up and cautiously made my way to a small patch of shrubs to the left. I took a look around (though in the dark it didn't do much for my nerves), and then zipped I down my fly and pulled it out. "Ah..." I moaned in relief as the chemicals left my body. It felt so good and came out so loud that I didn't even notice when the rustling returned. When I was finally done relieving myself, I put my member back in my pants and zipped them up.

And then, well, that's when I turned around. Only to encounter HIM.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL-" And then, my screams were silenced. By a kiss. At first, I tried to pull away, but his lips were so soft, but also so salty. His cheeks smelled like the ocean, and even in the dark I could see his blush, as red as the setting sun. Through all of that darkness, I could also see his glowing blue eyes, and when they closed, I could tell what a blissful moment this kiss was for him.

When we pulled apart, and his eyes opened again, they were so bright that they illuminated the air around us. Whoever he was, he was so pleased. But he also looked weak, sickly almost. Like he was going to faint. Suddenly, he let out a little whimper, then promptly fell to his knees. He gasped for breath, then looked up to me, clutching his stomach. He looked like a lost puppy, begging for help. But then I remembered Rin's story about his species, and I flinched.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?' 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I felt frozen in place, like I was trapped in a block of ice. But at the same time, I was burning up inside. My heart ached at the sight of the creature on the ground before me as he writhed in pain. While simultaneously, my mind was in a frenzy. I wanted to run away so badly, to escape the Merloid who could kill me, but I just _couldn't_. I clenched my fists tightly and stared down at him blankly. As he gazed back up at me, my eyes began to water. 'What am I supposed to do?'

The limp and weakened being suddenly clenched up his whole body and held his throat as he began to cough up water wildly. It was a terrible sight, seeing someone so helpless and in pain, but not knowing what to do to help. But even then, if I were to try and help, I could get myself killed!

However, he HAD just kissed me...

Suddenly sensing the tension in the air thinning (though my embarrassment only grew stronger), I knelt down at his side and poked him gently in his ribcage. Almost immediately, a tiny bruise broke through his luscious ivory skin, and then for some reason, I panicked. "I'm so sorry!" I spluttered out, almost as distressed as he was, "Did I poke you to hard? What can I do to help you? Please, you have to try and tell me!" My hysterical tone of voice seemed to get his attention, and after carefully uncurling himself and facing me (cringing throughout), he coughed up the only word he could manage to say.

"W-w-water."

I nodded, and then warily, I stood up, preparing to... carry, this mysterious (and possibly deadly) creature to the ocean less than 50 meters away. At that moment, my fright immediately returned. 'What if he's deceiving me?' I thought anxiously, ' What if, when I return him to the sea, he turns on me and drags me down and DROWNS me!' As these thoughts crossed my mind, I carefully looked down at the creature, almost as if my hardened stare would make blemishes on his delicate skin like my finger had. 'I have to do this,' I told myself, 'Or I won't be able to sleep knowing I likely killed this innocent creature.'

My hands shook uncontrollably as I gently hooked my fingers underneath him, following up with my elbows as I VERY slowly lifted him off the ground. As he gazed upon me with his vibrant blue eyes, they reflected the tiny amount of moonlight still shining upon us from above, and I couldn't help but gaze back in admiration at such a beautiful thing. Heedfully, I made my way down the beach, allowing him to look up at my face while I watched where the waves tumbled up against the shoreline. And then finally, we were there. There was a deep moment of silence between us as I stood shin-deep in the cold water, cradling the mysterious mer-boy in my arms. Suddenly, he leaned up, and I felt a warming blush creep up on to my face.

"Thank...you..." He whispered, struggling a bit, but eventually getting the words out. Slowly, he closed in on me and kissed my forehead, adding to the heat in my face. And then, with a flick of the tail (which had started encasing his legs as I entered the water) and a gentle splash, he was gone, his slender form probably pressed right up against the shallow sea bed. I stayed for a moment to watch him make his way to deeper waters, and then suddenly, a glittering golden tail poked up. It flapped gracefully towards me, almost as if he was waving goodbye. I smiled and waved back, but there was something else on my mind besides the sight of his glistening appendage.

'Will this really be goodbye?'

* * *

><p>OH WOW I'M SO SORRY! I've been busy lately and I haven't been able to write. So I hope I can get the next chapter up soon for you guys, just to keep them coming. SO SORRY! ^_^'<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

'Wow,' I thought, gazing up at the bright, rising sun. 'I can't believe I managed to lie to myself so easily.' As I leaned back on the sleeping rock and marveled at the beautiful sight of day break, I went back to several hours earlier as I watched the merloid boy squirm on the ground in pain.

_'I have to do this,' I told myself, 'Or I won't be able to sleep knowing I likely killed this innocent creature.'_

I blushed slightly as his image popped into my brain, but why was I so surprised? Before, I thought that my concious would be clogged if I _hadn't _saved him, but now that I had, I couldn't get that beautiful boy's face out of my head! His eyes were so blue I could have sworn they were just mirrors reflecting the color of the tropical oceans surrounding the island. And his skin was so pale and delicate, it was as if it were literally being touched by the moonshine. And that even made sense, seeing as moonshine would be the only thing tedious and gentle enough not to leave any scars or bruises on his magnificent body.

"Kaito-nii!" I scolded myself, cringing as a _very _dirty thought popped into my head. "Why must you think of things like whips and handcuffs at a time like this?" I shook my head in utter despair at the situation, just about ready to throw a tantrum, when the sound of my rumbling stomach interrupted me.

Desperate, I took a look around for any signs of food when suddenly, an arrangement of colors caught my eye. It was my daily breakfast! Smiling, I made my way over to the display of succulent tropical fruits, but stopped in my tracks when I felt wetness beneath my foot. Looking down curiously, I noticed several tiny, almost _human _footprints, in the newly formed mud. And that's when it hit me.

"That boy has been bringing me my food!" I deducted, but all of a sudden, my face got incredibly hot. Peering down into my water-filled tea cup, I could see a ribbon of crimson gracing my cheeks and crossing over my nose like a bridge. 'This merloid _saved _me,' I thought, 'He healed me, and brought me food and water, and he _bit my neck... _He's almost like, l-l-like a housewife!'

"GOD DAMNIT, KAITO-NII! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?"

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter (even if it's short). By the way, there's a poll on my author's page that I need people to take. I plan on writing a vocaloid song-themed story for all of the fandoms I likehave written for in the past. I just need to know which fandom to write about first! I'd really appreciate some votes!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As I sunk my teeth into a mango that had been left for me, I gazed out towards the beautiful ocean as the sun began to lift up gracefully yet triumphantly over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, but the golden and blue colors that seemed to be spreading out every which way only reminded me of the savior who had made such a tranquil moment possible. "That damn merloid," I whispered to myself. What in the world had he done to me? In such a situation in which I'm stranded on an island for Christ's sake, he manages to make me fall in _lov-_?

"No don't say that, Kaito," I told myself strictly, nearly liquifying my mango with the clench of my fist. "You aren't attracted to him! You're just impressed at his humanity, that's all. And the sun, all that heat must be getting to you..." However, no matter how much I repeated that same mantra over and over inside my brain, I still looked vigilantly out towards the open ocean, subconsciously hoping to catch a glimpse of his shining gold tail.

Eventually, when I had finished my breakfast, I decided to finally make myself useful. I sighed as I turned my back to the beach, heading slowly into the jungle to find my _own _source of food.

The tropical forest at the islands' center was thick with lush plant growth, the air so humid and warm, it was hard to tell that I was constantly being shaded, and that I wasn't in the sun anymore. Mysterious sounds came from every which way and direction. Clicks, chirps, howls, and hoots resonated throughout the swaying trees which seemed to dip inward, making me feel claustrophobic. I panted heavily as I slowly continued on my trek, my legs getting heavier by the minute.

About half an hour or so in to my walk ('who knew the island was so big?'), my circuitry about to fail on me, my head perked up at a familiar sound. A sort of gushing sound, with a slight trickle to it. "Water!" With my hopes higher than ever, I dashed blindly through the bushes towards the noise, not even noticing the steep incline of mud right before the pool. Suddenly, I found myself tumbling forward with no control of my body, hitting sharp rocks and twigs and cringing as they ripped open my false skin. Eventually, I made it to flat ground, but not without first hitting my head on a gigantic rock! I nearly dry heaved I was so scared. I could feel my faux-blood oozing out of my skull where I had hit the small bolder. Slowly the world around me started to blacken, and before I lost all consciousness, I felt my body slide slowly past the rock and into the crisp, blue water.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter. I already have an important poll up on my wall, and I kinda already have an idea of what I want to do with this story, but who should transform? Should Kaito become a merloid? Or should Len become a Vocaloid? Please answer in a review! Also, just so you know, the reason Kaito calls himself Kaito-nii is because a) I'm incompetent, and b) he's been all by himself on an island for about a week and he's starting to go crazy. ^_^'<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hmmm..." I moaned in pain as my eyes began to flutter open. I clenched my whole body up, distressed at the shock that was coursing through my veins after being knocked out for so long. Or so I assumed, considering wherever I was was _very _dark. My only light source was a strange fluorescence coming from somewhere behind me. And the only sounds were the sloshing of water and the crickets and toads in the forest. As feeling came back to my numb skin, I could feel bedrock beneath my disabled form. I let out a whimper as I attempted to sit up and could hear my voice resinating throughout the space. I was in a cave!

As soon as I could muster up enough strength, I pushed myself forward and on to my feet, stumbling a bit and having to rely on the cave wall for support. As I limped slowly towards the sound of what must have been a waterfall, I could see the fluorescence grow stronger and brighter. And as I bravely dipped my head through the panel of gushing liquid, I could see it. One of the most magnificent sights my eyes had ever captured.

The pool I had heard before was now glowing in the light of the evening, so even without the moon's presence in the sky, I was able to see clearly around me. The mysterious blue luminescence made the water below it nearly crystal clear, and surprisingly incredibly refreshing. Not too hot and not too cold, I dipped my feet slowly into the pond, sighing a brief and merry sigh at the relaxing temperature. I stretched my neck back and closed my eyes, letting the cool waterfall wash over my face and heal my sore noggin.

Suddenly, I heard a small splash, and I immediately shot up, making my head spin. I clutched it and groaned, but then went back to surveying the spring. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, except a bit of a ripple coming from the left. The shadows kept parts of the pool hidden from sight, so I couldn't tell if anything had been moving around. But as I continued to bask in the lukewarm waters, I kept one eye open, just to be safe.

As I sat in the pool, I was transported deeper into the night, and everything around me became that much brighter and more tranquil. I was almost about to doze off when suddenly SPLOOSH! Water collided with my face, a little going down my throat. When I was done coughing, I pierced the ripple next to me with my eyes, catching a faint glimpse of gold beneath the previously calm waters. I remained in my place, but at that moment, the inkling feeling that I was being watched started to grow. 'How could I have been in the cave anyways?' I asked myself, nervously turning my head about to look around, 'I mean, I did land in the water after all. _Something _must have put me up there. Maybe for their dinner!'

"Stupid mind, shut up!" I yelled out loud. Quickly, I slapped a hand over my mouth as a small flock of birds began to fly up towards the stars. My yelling could of easily called towards me the attention of the creature, and as it just so happens, it did.

All of a sudden, bubbles began collecting a few meters in front of me, and then something began to emerge from beneath the tiny waves. First came it's head, covered in shining yellow locks of hair. Next, it's glittering blue eyes and priceless porcelain skin. And finally, it's vibrant golden _tail_.

"The merloid!" I shrieked, splashing about in a haze of confusion. But for some reason, this all died down, and I began feeling calmed. I stopped panicking, and my breathing slowed. The gorgeous finned boy came closer to me, and all I did was press my back into the wall to steady myself. I was still quite terrified, goosebumps raising up on my skin. But I stood my ground as the beautiful creature came up close enough and laid a soft, slightly shaky hand on my chest.

"Len. M-my... my name is called.. Len."

* * *

><p>SUSPENSE. Dun dun duuuun. Thanks so much for reading! Sorry my chapters are short but I promise I'll keep them coming fast. Also PLEASE leave a review telling wether Len should become a Vocaloid or Kaito should become a merloid. I'll even make a new poll for you! How about that. Either leave a review, or vote on my new poll. I'll put the old one back up later. Thanks so much! BTW for those who are anons and might not know, the poll is on my profile page at the top.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Len. M-my... my name is called... Len." The merloid boy stuttered. It was obvious he was still fuzzy on speaking properly. "Is you... afraid, yes?"

I trembled in shock at the sight of him. And it wasn't even the fact that he was speaking to me! Of course I was used to _that _by now. Though it still came as a bit of a surprise, considering the last time we had spoken, I was really "_in the moment" _so to speak. But anyways, that _still _wasn't what I was so confused about.

"B-b-but, you, why are you here?" I stammered, "I thought you lived in the ocean! And, and... why are you trying to help me s-so much? I mean, w-with the food and the water, and I'm _sure _now that it was you who saved me from drowning earlier! And that bite-" I let out a bewildered moan as he shoved his tongue into my opened mouth. As we stood there in the water together, I shook so much my body nearly fell apart, but I couldn't keep myself away from him. He tasted salty and fresh, and with his soft, delicate fingertips running themselves up and down my chest. He was irresistible! Slowly, so as not to alarm the gentle creature, I wrapped my hands around the small of his back, massaging him with my palms. He whimpered in response, stepping even closer and shoving his... _leg _in between my thighs? I quickly pushed away, peering down into the glass-like pool. And sure enough, his tail had disappeared and now two legs and an, um... _excited _member stood before me. I gasped, placing my hands on his stomach to keep his legs in sight.

"Where the hell did these come from?" I asked him, at a loss for words, "I thought you were a merloid! Until a few nights ago, I didn't have a clue that you could walk on land, let alone _in water_! What's going on here?"

Len, or so he said his name was, bowed his head bashfully. "I-I-I, they..." He mumbled, "The pool. The moon pool, it gives me power. Great power, to grow the legs."

"The moon pool?" Now I was even more perplexed. I listened closely to him, hoping for some sort of explanation to what exactly he was.

"Merloids, long ago... were... cre-cre-created? B-by, the Sky Inventist..." He began uncertainly.

"Do you mean to say _scientist_?" I asked, but I received no response. He just continued to speak.

"In those days... the sun, it gave... energy t-to... the many." I nodded for him to continue on. "So, the _sci-en-ti-st_, he wanted new somethings. And so he used moon."

'I see..." I thought to myself as Len continued telling his story, 'So, these creatures must run on moonlight.'

"And the moon pool... it, it, it has moon energy. So... w-when moonshine isn't, I come here. Where moon pool helps me grow my legs."

It was all suddenly becoming much clearer. 'The reason he was weak last night was because it was almost a new moon. And tonight...' I gazed up at the stars, seeing no trace of the moon except for a small patch of rounded darkness. 'Tonight is the new moon, so he came here to retain his power.'

"But still..." I began nervously, gazing into his entrancing blue eyes, "Why did you risk your life to feed me last night? Why even bother when you could be eating me?"

He answered with another, more chaste kiss. He grabbed my face and pulled me right in. After tasting his warmth for a few seconds, we parted, his hands still cupping my cheeks. "Because," He said breathily, "I _love _you!"

* * *

><p>I KNOW that moonlight is really just reflected sunlight but just BARE WITH ME ON THIS, okay? The scientist new that the downfall of solar energy is that it can't be used effectively at night, so he decided to harness the powers of the solar energy reflected off the moon when making his merloids. This would allow them to retain power without having to replenish their energy in broad daylight, which would allow him to keep them a secret from the public. And the moon pool? That's just pure magic and fantasy. Remember, I STILL need a few more people to answer my pollleave a review about who should transform. Thanks for reading. ^-^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I love you, I love you, I love you," He repeated over and over in that same breathless voice of his. It was so perfect I could hardly control myself as he spoke. Each time he restated his mantra, he laid another kiss on me, and soon we were both melting into each other as the kisses continued. I grabbed a wad of his beautiful blonde hair and twisted it into my fist making Len moan. He clung to my chest as I slowly moved my mouth downwards on his neck and across his collarbone. As I found myself staring at his right nipple, I carefully took it into my mouth and began suckling it daintily. As I broke away, my lips created a pop which caused Len to whimper for more. Moving back down onto his now pert little nipple, I grabbed the other one with my hand and began to finger it.

"G-gah!" Len cried out to me, running his fingers through my greasy blue hair. "M-m-more! P-please, human, don't s...stop! Eh, ah!"

Immediately, I froze in place.

Len shivered as I pushed him away from me gently. He was obviously so aroused he could hardly move, so I felt incredibly terrible rejecting him. But I had to. He needed to understand.

"Len, we... we can't be together..." I cried. Even _I _was upset to admit it, but it was the truth. And sometimes, the truth can be hard to take. "I'm a Vocaloid. You're a Merloid. We're just too different and-" I paused as Len gently wrapped his arms around me. I could feel salty tears dripping down my cheek and I let out a shy little mewl as they started to flood.

"Yes we can, V-vocaloid," He whispered, nibbling my earlobe.

I couldn't take it anymore! "NO WE CAN'T!" I yelled, causing Len to eject himself from my grasp. "Y-you don't even know my name!"

"W-w-what is this name?" He quivered.

I sighed. "It's Kaito." I kept my eyes facing down, excepting him to be upset. But when I finally looked up, Len was elated.

"Kaito-nii!" He giggled, splashing about. I peered down into the water, and his tail was back, shiny, and golden, and swishing every which way. "Can, you be called, Kaito-nii, yes? Please?" His precious blue eyes glimmered above the light of the moon pool, his fragile skin glowing like polished ivory. He looked so happy I just couldn't say no.

"Alright Len," I told him softly, pulling him into my chest and petting his hair, "We'll find a way to love one another. I promise."

He let out another giggle, forcing me to look down at him and his darling little face. "I promise too, Kaito-nii! I promise too!"

* * *

><p>So, the overwhelming result is that Len should become a Vocaloid, and because I kinda wanted Kaito to transform, I've decided to do this. I'm going to split up my story, like those choose your own adventure books! Version 1.0 will be in which Len becomes a Vocaloid. And Version 2.0 will be in which Kaito becomes a merloid. So, now that we've reached the point in the story where the transformations are necessary, the chapters will be called 1.0 and 2.0 depending on their particular story. Though, before this all sets into motion, I have another question for you all. What direction should the Len Vocaloid story go in? Should it be like the little mermaid, where Len looses his voice and has to get it back? Or should it go in a different direction? Leave reviews to let me know what you guys wanna read. I'm really happy you all like this so much! ^-^<p>

p.s. LEN IS CALLING KAITO "KAITO-NII" CUZ IT'S CUTE! NO MORE EXPLANATION!


	12. Chapter 11: Act 1

Chapter Eleven 1.0

_"A purple butterfly on your right shoulder..."_

"Mmmm... huh?" As my eyes flickered open, they were blinded by the sun which had already risen to the center of the sky.

_"We kissed, in the corner of the room..."_

I could still hear the relaxing sound of the waterfall gushing, but it had been quieted by distance. I was no longer standing nude in the Moon Pool, my legs spread apart as Len pressed his lips against mine. 'He must have moved me,' I thought, 'Otherwise, I probably would have drowned!' I was now sitting on a soft, plush bed of moss that was warm to the touch, almost like a blanket. The sensation of wrapping my synthetic skin in it's heat made me homesick, but just for a moment. Because then, I heard a sound so sweet and pure, it nearly erased all traces of the mainland from memory.

_"Learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling. Sounds of a piano rebounded, dissonance in my head. Ah ~" _

Slowly, I stood, my wobbly legs uneasy at first. But I soon gained self-control and slowly stepped towards that noise. A sound so beautiful my ears felt guilty of hearing it. As I brushed away a thick wad of leaves and vines, the culprit was clear. There sat Len, tail and all, on a rock at the edge of the pool. He was right next to the waterfall, dipping his hair into it to clean himself up. It was a magnificent sight to behold, but not _nearly _as special as hearing him sing.

_"Ah ~ Na na na na ~ Ah ah ~" _As the words cheerfully left his lips, I swooned. He sounded like an angel, so sweet, almost delectable. I urned to hear more, just a few more words, but then, it hit me.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEARN THAT SONG?" I shouted in anguish and confusion, subsequently tumbling down into the water and landing with a splash. Len stopped his enigmatic yet entrancing siren's song just to look at me, his face also displaying bewilderment. I took in a deep breath (I needed it after all of a sudden being self-tossed into the water), then stared right back, completely befuddled. "Where did you learn Migikata No Cho?" I coughed, "My friend Rin made that song famous all over Japan, but how could you have heard it?"

He paused for a moment, then answered. "The speaking gadget!" Len giggled. Though this only left me even more puzzled than before. Suddenly, Len turned, and stuck his arm behind the stream of water covering the cave. What he pulled back out looked like... an old radio? "This is the speaking gadget," He explained, quite proud at seemingly figuring such a device out all on his own, "The songs, it plays, and the music. But only some of the times..." He used his other hand to motion to the small hand-crank radio as the signal began to leave and it emitted static. "From the ship, it came!"

'I see, so it must have come from a crashed boat...' I pondered, scratching my chin in deep thought. But my head perked back up as the sound of Rin's voice returned (still scratchy, but listenable), and Len began singing along once more. I could have sworn they sounded just alike.

"You like to sing, Len?" I asked, interrupting his beautiful voice. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"Yes," He nodded, "Len loves to sing!" He giggled happily, then went back to finishing up the song. When he was done, he turned the volume to mute and set the radio aside. When he turned back around, he began to look me over, almost _examining_ me. "Does Kaito-nii sing?"

"Yeah," I answered calmly, trying to keep Len from noticing my blush as he leaned in closer, "I sing professionally. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"Then Len and Kaito will sing together!" Len cried out with glee, splashing his tail about excitedly. I sighed, trying my best to smile, but eventually my face fell, Len's soon coming with me. "W-what wrong, Kaito-nii?" He stuttered, reaching out and brushing his soft, delicate hand over my cheek.

I sighed, dreading the moment, but I had to answer. "I can't sing for you, Len," I told him bluntly, "I'm not allowed to."

"But..."

"Len, I'm sorry! But, the company who owns us, the Vocaloids, like the one you just heard singing on the ra- I mean, speaking gadget, they don't let us sing without their permission."

"Huh? Why no singing allowed?"

"If we sing on our own, someone could record it, and they could loose money. I'm sorry Len, but if I sing for you, when I get back to Tokyo, I'll be in big trouble." I kept my eyes on my feet as they sat awkwardly at the bottom of the pool. But then, a sudden splash brought my head back up. Len's fist was curled and it had just triumphantly hit the water. His eyebrows were furrowed (in the most adorable way) and he seemed absolutely furious.

"Well then," He began, almost like he was trying to start some triumphant speech, "Len will go to Tokyo! Len will tell them they are mean! And Len will help Kaito get allowed to sing!" I smiled at his determination. It was so cute, I just _couldn't _let him down. I needed to find a way to sing with him, _somehow. _And then suddenly, it came to me.

'Len must become a Vocaloid!'

* * *

><p>I have a question. What would you think if I added a Yaoi scene into this? I'd change the rating to M and all, but I just wanted to know if you guys wanted the story to go in that direction. Cuz if you'd like that, I'd be excited to try and write it for you. This is the first chapter in the Len turns Vocaloid story. Leave reviews to tell me what you think, or just to tell me anything at all. Reviews give me warm fuzzies. Hope you enjoy! ^-^<p>

p.s. Chapter 11 2.0 will be similar to this one. Their might even be some copy-and-pasted stuff in it.

p.p.s. I don't hate Yamaha! In fact, my family has owned several Yamaha pianos and keyboards. So, in this story, I'm going to be inventing a separate sister company that deals with the Vocaloids specifically.

p.p.p.s This chapter is bothering me a little, so it might get re-written. Just a warning!


	13. Chapter 11: Act 2

Chapter Eleven 2.0

_"A purple butterfly on your right shoulder..."_

"Mmmm... huh?" As my eyes flickered open, they were blinded by the sun which had already risen to the center of the sky.

_"We kissed, in the corner of the room..."_

I could still hear the relaxing sound of the waterfall gushing, but it had been quieted by distance. I was no longer standing nude in the Moon Pool, my legs spread apart as Len pressed his lips against mine. 'He must have moved me,' I thought, 'Otherwise, I probably would have drowned!' I was now sitting on a soft, plush bed of moss that was warm to the touch, almost like a blanket. The sensation of wrapping my synthetic skin in it's heat made me homesick, but just for a moment. Because then, I heard a sound so sweet and pure, it nearly erased all traces of the mainland from memory.

_"Learned what it's like to have a heartrending feeling. Sounds of a piano rebounded, dissonance in my head. Ah ~" _

Slowly, I stood, my wobbly legs uneasy at first. But I soon gained self-control and slowly stepped towards that noise. A sound so beautiful my ears felt guilty of hearing it. As I brushed away a thick wad of leaves and vines, the culprit was clear. There sat Len, tail and all, on a rock at the edge of the pool. He was right next to the waterfall, dipping his hair into it to clean himself up. It was a magnificent sight to behold, but not _nearly _as special as hearing him sing.

_"Ah ~ Na na na na ~ Ah ah ~" _As the words cheerfully left his lips, I swooned. He sounded like an angel, so sweet, almost delectable. I urned to hear more, just a few more words, but then, it hit me.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU LEARN THAT SONG?" I shouted in anguish and confusion, subsequently tumbling down into the water and landing with a splash. Len stopped his enigmatic yet entrancing siren's song just to look at me, his face also displaying bewilderment. I took in a deep breath (I needed it after all of a sudden being self-tossed into the water), then stared right back, completely befuddled. "Where did you learn Migikata No Cho?" I coughed, "My friend Rin made that song famous all over Japan, but how could you have heard it?"

He paused for a moment, then answered. "The speaking gadget!" Len giggled. Though this only left me even more puzzled than before. Suddenly, Len turned, and stuck his arm behind the stream of water covering the cave. What he pulled back out looked like... an old radio? "This is the speaking gadget," He explained, quite proud at seemingly figuring such a device out all on his own, "The songs, it plays, and the music. But only some of the times..." He used his other hand to motion to the small hand-crank radio as the signal began to leave and it emitted static. "From the ship, it came!"

'I see, so it must have come from a crashed boat...' I pondered, scratching my chin in deep thought. But my head perked back up as the sound of Rin's voice returned (still scratchy, but listenable), and Len began singing along once more. I could have sworn they sounded just alike.

"You like to sing, Len?" I asked, interrupting his beautiful voice. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"Yes," He nodded, "Len loves to sing!" He giggled happily, then went back to finishing up the song. When he was done, he turned the volume to mute and set the radio aside. When he turned back around, he began to look me over, almost _examining_ me. "Does Kaito-nii sing?"

Shaking, I took a deep breath. _"You were trembling inside the horse-carriage. Now tear away that wretched old outfit, and return to tonight's dance ball."_

Len gasped in shock, and seemingly delight as well, but soon picked up the lyrics where I left off. _"A whispering voice orders me to search for your unfamiliar face, and then with the blade gripped in my hand, to snatch everything from you."_

_"In this castle where orphans gather," _I continued, _"I'm a seraph, who, with a smile sketched onto my mask, embrace everything with my wings, even deceitful love. In the ashes, the glass slipper melts with a crimson glow."_

_"Now I really am leaving, because I'm quivering, as your eyes rest upon the clock. Running through the slope where I dance barefoot, I extend my fingertips all the way to your throat."_

_"I kiss your tears held in my hand, as an impulse runs through your back in that instant." _Slowly, I crane my neck downwards and go in for a kiss, my lips softly pecking Len's cheek. As I continue to press my mouth against him, I can feel his skin heating up against my own, causing a blush to grow on my face as well.

"Beautiful," He whispered to me softly, "Kaito-nii is the beautiful-ist singer."

"No," I laughed quietly, "Len is the most beautiful." Then, I leaned down even farther and started nipping playfully at the soft skin of his neck. He gasped, his tail jutting about anxiously under the water. As I watched it twirl about, I noticed a small flap of skin where his behind would be. It looked like a small fish swimming about, and as I explored more and more of Len's _front _I became even more curious about his _back_. Soon, I began moving down even further, taking one of his pert pink nipples into my mouth.

"K-kaito," He stuttered, moaning as I used my hand to pinch the other soft nub on the opposite side of his chest. Still intrigued by Len's almost alien lower half, I took another look down into the water, and soon saw something that made me blush.

'Is that his _fish _penis?' I thought, seeing something weird and elongated rise up from his normally flat tail. Suddenly, in a rush, Len turned himself around and backed himself up into my _own _erection.

"M-m-mate with me," He cried out, trying to situate his hole onto my hardened cock. "Please, Kaito, be my mate!"

Quickly, I flinched away, causing Len to suddenly loose his arousal. He looked at me, a pained expression on his face. I had to explain. "Len-kun," I began slowly, "I-I-I don't feel comfortable, um... _mating _with you when you have a fishes tail... _but, _tonight, when you can grow your legs... we can, try, I guess..."

Despite being nearly rejected, Len still smiled, nodding in agreement. I wasn't quite sure what this mating nonsense entailed, but at least I would be able to do it with him on my own terms.

* * *

><p>First off, sorry if that was a little weird. I do not condone bestiality or anything, but Len couldn't have just suddenly grown legs in the middle of the day, right? Anyways, I decided to add the yaoi scene anyways. The rating is now up to M. I hope you enjoy it (who doesn't love a little boys love once in a while, eh?)!<p>

Also, I KNOW this is confusing, but in this story, Kaito IS allowed to sing. I know, I know, it's a little weird. But in the other story, SPOILER ALERT: Kaito is going to take merloid Len to Tokyo and take him back to the scientist who created him in order to give him permanent legs so that he can become a Vocaloid and they can sing together. But there are complications. There, does that make sense? This story will be different, though. You'll see...

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! I need a little pick me up! (my bf just broke up with me, AGAIN. *sad face*). ^-^'


	14. Chapter 12: Act 1

Chapter Twelve 1.0

"Len," I began to ask him, "Do you know exactly where in the world this island is?" We were still standing in the Moon Pool together. He was cleaning himself under the waterfall while I stood off to the side, watching him nervously.

He turned to me, cocking his head in curiosity. "Well..." He started. "I no sure for certain, Kaito-nii. But, two moons swim from here, I can see lights!"

'I see...' I pondered, turning away to gaze off into the forest, 'That must be the mainland! Maybe we can get to one of Tokyo's coastal prefectures from here. The question is though... how exactly will we _find _the mainland?'

Looking around the forest, all I could see were trees and trees for what seemed like miles and miles. And then, for about the hundredth time that morning, it hit me. "We could build a boat!" I shouted in triumph, startling Len a little bit. "It's all coming together now!"

"Huh?" Len blinked, calling my attention back to him.

"Here," I answered, "Let me explain. The scientist who made you also made me, and he lives in the city of Tokyo, japan. If I took you to there, we could meet the scientist and ask him to give you legs, like me. After that, you could become a Vocaloid, like me and my friends, and we could sing together all the time!"

Len seemed a little shell-shocked at my suggestion. "L-legs?" He stuttered, "N-no more tail?" His lip began to quiver, and his eyes became watery. "F-for, for... for good?"

"I'm sorry Len, but it's the only way," I consoled. While formulating my plan, I didn't really put into affect how _Len _would feel about everything. So it was my duty to make sure he was comfortable. Slowly, I stepped forward, reaching my hand down into the water. Then, I slowly began to caress his tail, making sure I was nice and gentle with the delicate scales. This seemed to calm him, and his fin began to wag as if he were a dog. He made a squirming expression, and let out a little whimper, as I continued to pet him, and his cheeks began turning an adorable red color.

And then, all of a sudden, he shot right back up. "I will do it!" He announced jubilantly, "For Kaito-nii! I will loose my tail!" I smiled at him, but when he came back down, he stopped grinning victoriously and got that shy look of his back again. "That is..." He began, "If Kaito-nii keeps rubbing?"

"Of course," I chuckled, reaching my hand back down and this time scratching his behind, which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy.

"Kaito-nii..." He started quietly, "How we go to the... the... sc-sc-scientist?"

"We're going to build a boat!" I answered, "Out of all of these trees around us. And I'll sit in the boat and paddle while you lead the way! We'll be there in no time." I waited for Len to respond, but heard nothing. However, when I looked back down at him, he seemed so content, I was in no position to interrupt. As he hummed to himself, he pressed his head into my chin and rubbed his soft hair into me. This made me smile.

Of all the beautiful people of the world, both inside and out, I got stuck loving the one with the fishes tail.

* * *

><p>My story is crying out here people. Please, review me! Actually, I have a question for you all anyways. I don't really like calling my chapters 1.0 and 2.0, so do you have any suggestions for better ways to distinguish the two stories? Chapter 12 (2.0) should be out soon. Hope you enjoy! ^-^<p> 


	15. Chapter 12: Act 2

Chapter Twelve 2.0 [Yaoi Ahead]

"Kaito-nii..." Len called. I flinched in response, taking a deep breath as I made my way over to the Moon Pool. The day had gone by so quickly, I had hardly had any time to think about anything, let alone _this _thing. This _mating _with Len.

Over the course of the afternoon, Len had made his way through an underwater cave and back to the ocean to spend time with his family. Meanwhile, _I _was stuck waiting for him in the rainforest with nothing more than a pile of fruit and my worries to occupy me. Luckily for me, I ate like mad when I was a nervous wreck, and so the food/tension combination seemed to work wonders on passing the time. And now, it was officially the evening. The moon had risen. The stars were shining. The sky had blackened. And Len awaited my return to our own secret spring so that we could... _mate_, as he called it.

"C-coming," I answered, my nerves making me restless and fidgety. I slowly made my way across the forest floor, the sound of the waterfall growing louder with each fumble of a step I took. And then, in mere moments, I was there, standing before a beautiful, _nude, _young man, who had asked me to take part in... _whatever _this was that was going to happen.

"Kaito..." He whispered seductively, "Come here." At first, I was nearly convinced this sudden sexiness was raw, but then, I detected a slight quiver in his voice. And I know this sounds awful, but knowing he was scared too made me feel about twenty times better about my own fears.

"A-alright," I stuttered in response, dipping my feet into the water and then slowly nearing him. He was standing in front of the gushing water as it fell from above, his porcelain skin reflecting the clear blue waves of the pool below him.

I could see his lower half through the tiny ripples of the water, his legs and thighs illuminated by the bioluminescent algae growing up the rocky sides of the pond. His porcelain skin glimmered in the dim blue light, shining and sparkling with each new wave my body created. And as I neared him, I could see the beautiful twinkle of his young, innocent eyes, and my heart beat rapidly began to thud. By the time I had truly reached him, my mechanical metallic arteries were operating at triple capacity. Surely, if I hadn't been properly upgraded before my last concert with Miku, I would have had a robotic heart attack!

Though I was _positive _nothing in my instruction manual could ever prepare me for such feelings as these.

Soon enough, I had gotten so close that our bodies -as well as our erections- were rubbing together. I felt an electric jolt course through me that I had never felt before. It was a magnetic sort of feeling, forcing me to rut up against him even more. Len whimpered, closing his angelic eyes before reaching a hand down behind him and spreading his legs, preparing his hole for me. 'This is it, Kaito,' I thought nervously. My palms began to sweat wildly as I watched Len's elegant form begin to break down at his own touch. I could nearly hear his finger digging itself inside of him, crooking in certain places to add that extra good feel, and it drove me absolutely _crazy _to think that that would soon be me.

"C'mere," I muttered, grabbing Len's waist. His eyes shot open in surprise and his finger fell free from his entrance, coming back to his front so he could wrap his arms around my neck. I planted wet, sloppy kisses all over his mouth before he let me into the wet cavern, my tongue easily dominating his and exploring it afterwards. Soon, I left his mouth entirely and began to trail my way down his neck with soft pecks, stopping at his collarbone to nibble at his skin. He moaned and his head fell back as I left my mark and began to work at his nipples. I licked the soft pink buds until they were hard and standing. As I serviced Len's sensitive chest, he wailed and groaned, running his small, delicate fingers through my hair.

But I didn't occupy the smaller boy's torso forever. Quickly, I was on my way again, heading down towards his member. Just to tease, I stopped my kisses right before reaching his excited cock, making him cry out in protest. I smirked a little, suddenly much more confident at my ability to control Len's feverish emotions, and then I turned the young boy around so his hands could be planted firmly on the rocks behind him.

I lowered my face once more, using my hands to spread his shaking legs. Then out came my tongue, flicking at his hole. "K-k-k-kaaaaaaito..." He moaned in distress,"P-p-pleeeeeeeease. N-n-now!" I had teased him a bit too much, it seemed. So I decided to answer to his begs.

Careful as to not frighten him, I aligned my quaking, needy penis with Len's entrance, then pushed in. Slowly, I snaked my left palm down Len's beautiful hips, wrapping it around _his _throbbing cock. My other hand rubbed Len's right arm, finally stopping atop his hand to comfort him.

"Oooooohh..." I moaned, as I pressed in deeper. He was so tight, it was like heaven inside of him. Suddenly, I reached a point where I could go no further, and I hit something.

"K-kaito!" Len moaned breathily, "Again! Hit it again!" Excited that I had found his prostate, I hammered into him again, shoving and thrusting with all my might, while simultaneously giving nice gentle tugs on his member, causing Len tremble in lust even more!

Suddenly, after a few more thrusts, Len's knees buckled. I took my right hand and used it to keep him from falling while his hole tightened substantially. "Ahhhh!" He quivered, "I'm... c-c-c-cumming!" And soon enough, a jolt ran right through his cock, sending out ribbons of white goo into the water. The young blonde panted and panted as his hole continued to tense around me, milking me until I was over the edge.

"Len!" I cried, letting my semen fill him with one last mighty thrust. My breaths were labored as I pulled out of him, my artificial seed spilling down his legs. I wrapped my arms around him, then turned him around to face me. "Y-you're so beautiful," I stuttered. He grinned back at me goofily.

"So is K-kaito..." He answered with a giggle, "And so our children will be extra beautiful!" Immediately, my whole body _froze. _

"Ch-ch-_children?_"

* * *

><p>SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!1! Also, sorry if it seems like I'm working harder on this storyline than on the other one. I just needed a chapter in which to explain things for the other story. After this, the other story will get better. And so will this one. Just so you know, for the 2.0 storyline, mpreg is ahead. Just a hint...<p>

Thanks for reading! Remember to review so I know how I did on my first real yaoi scene (which I hope sounds very robotic-y and very Kaito-y), and tell me what I should start calling the different story chapters instead of ver2 and ver1. Hope you enjoy! ^-^


	16. Chapter 13: Act 1

Chapter Thirteen: Act 1

"Dammit..." I cursed under my breath as the sharp sensation of pain rain through my thumb like a sour liquid under my skin. I bit my lip to hold back any more foul words; louder ones that could wake Len as he slept contentedly beside me. Sighing, desperate for a break, I picked up the coconut shell at my side. When Len had approached me with it earlier, I'd laughed, finding it incredibly cheesy to be drinking water out of a hollowed-out palm seed. It was so garishly Hollywood, I was surprised when he didn't pull out a tiny paper umbrella to complete the look. But it actually held other substances besides it's own milk very well. And I was absolutely parched. After taking a couple of sips (more like gulps) I looked down at Len beside me and let out a breath. He was so sweet, curled up at my side like a kitten. I petted his fuzzy head with my hand, carefully not to disturb his slumber as he yawned deeply in his sleep. But of course, I couldn't simply gaze upon him forever. I had to get back to work.

Cautiously, I picked up the sharpened twig in between my fingers again, hoping the primitive pen wouldn't cause another splinter. I had been slaving away over a rock covered in palm leaves for the past twenty four hours, ruthlessly sketching away with my stick marker by dipping it in a make-shift ink crafted of berries. Building a raft from tree trunks had, at first, seemed easy. But I quickly realized, through plenty of complex calculations my processor had to go through, that it was a _dauntingly _complicated task. Though, to be honest, it was really about finding the right tree, or, multiple trees, depending on the design.

Since many palm trunks grow in a curved motion, I completely destroyed any idea I had of making a flat raft. And instead, I decided to try and build myself a canoe. I needed enough space inside the hollowed out plant to carry myself as well as food for two days, but it also couldn't be too dense so as to sink the boat. And this was a definite conundrum. Then, there was the actual task of selecting a tree and carving it out, as well as building a sturdy, double-bladed oar. All in all, I was completely _swamped _with the amount of work to be done, and I didn't even have Len's assistance during the day! Or at least not until the moon began reflecting larger amounts of light again.

I sighed once more, scrubbing at my forehead with my fist. Then I took a moment to gaze out from the walls of the cave. The sky was going from pitch black to a deep, unearthly, almost neon blue. The sun would soon rise again. 'Oh... what am I to do?' I pondered.

"K-kaito-nii?" Came a soft, confused mutter. I flinched, turning to my left to see that I had awoken my little merloid lover. "Why still awake?"

"Ugh... why must you call me that..." I groaned under my breath, "Len, just go back to sleep, alright? I'm trying to work here."

Unconvinced by my words of protest, the smaller boy stood and gazed upon my candle-lit blue prints, his focus evident in the creases on his face. Suddenly, he lit up, his boyish smile returning. "Oh, Len knows that!" He giggled. Quickly, he shoved me from my seat by swinging his bottom at me, then perched himself in front of the "papers", dipping the pen for ink and beginning to write.

"Hey!" I shouted, slightly peeved, "I've been working on those all night!" I grappled through my exhaustion to get back up and see what he had done to my equations. What I saw baffled me.

All across the leaf, he had perfected my math, edited my sketches, and used scientific notation to narrow down everything to just a few formulas, numbers, and variables. Then, he dashed out of the cave, past the waterfall and the moon pool, and into the rainforest.

"Wait a minute!" I groggily followed, listening for the way his dainty feet crunched the forest floor with each step. By the time I had reached his stopping place, I was panting and gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Len was hard at work, using the stick pen and his flask of juicy ink to draw markings on a fallen tree. "L-len," I stuttered in shock, "This... this is incredible! I had no idea you were so advanced!"

At my sudden comment, he whipped around, nearly dropping the ink he had made. "Uh... I-" He began, but nothing followed. He just stayed frozen there, kneeling next to the fallen trunk, staring at me like my skin had turned purple. Then, without a word, his head fell, and he obstructed his gaze towards the ground, letting the twig pen fall from his fingers and carefully setting his ink down with it. "You should sleep..." He said. He refused to face me, and his tone was bland and monotonous.

I nearly let out another sigh, but held it back. As I made my exit to return to our cave, I took one last look at my merloid lover. His skin had a slightly golden tint to it now. I was sure his tail would soon reappear, but Len was smart enough to head for water when the time came. I knew that full well, and now, I knew he was even more advanced than I had previously expected. 'But I wonder...' I thought as I passed the waterfall as if it were a cloth curtain, 'Why is he suddenly so upset?' As I lied my head down to rest atop our bed of furs, my mind raced. I cared so much for him, it pained me to see him so upset! He did insist I sleep, but...

My eyes just wouldn't close.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU YUKI KIKU! You are my official Random Writing Idea Messiah! You. Are. A. GENIUS. (or at least you are to ME... thought it <em>is <em>almost twelve o'clock at night right now). I'm too lazy to go back and change all the 2.0's and stuff, so they're gonna stay, BUT FROM NOW ON, they will be Act 1 and Act 2. And so you, good sir or lady known as Yuki Kiku, deserve a cookie. *gives cookie*

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Remember to review! I'm hoping to reach fifty. Cuz that'll be the MOST REVIEWS I've EVER gotten on a story... EVER.

~ Nat ^-^

p.s.

...

EVER!


	17. Chapter 13: Act 2

Chapter Thirteen: Act 2

"Ch-ch-_children?_" I stuttered in shock and disbelief. My mouth hung open like a fish's as Len simply smiled at me, obviously oblivious to my confusion.

"Yes..." He giggled merrily, but then his sweet blue eyes fell as he noticed the almost _horrified _look on my face. "Y-you, put your seed in me. So now... I'm going to have your children. Yes?" He seemed nervous, as if he wanted me to understand what he was saying but wasn't sure it was getting through. And by god it _wasn't. _

"Y-you, you can get PREGNANT? But... b-but you're a boy! Boys don't get PREGNANT!" I faltered with my words, the syllables spilling from my mouth like delusional vomit.

"Of course I can be pregnant," Len replied, as if it were _obvious _or something! "You know the seahorse, yes?" I nodded dumbly. "Well, merloid like them. When I became thirteen years, I went through a ritual. I got eggs from my great friend, Gumi." I was suddenly hit with a flashback at the sound of that name. Gakupo's image came into my mind and it made me wonder... but not for long. Because soon, Len continued speaking. "And then, I hold the eggs until I find a mate. I would give them my own seed, but we merloids not _quite _like seahorses, so we wait to find a mate for life first." I nodded for him to continue, trying my best to absorb the information despite how lost I was already, "We a little different than seahorses, but sorta the same. Cuz they be less female merloid than male, and females hold moonshine longer, so they hunt, while males have babies. Len is a submissive," He pointed to himself and giggled, "And so Kaito-nii is my dominant. And we are going to has babies together! Hooray!" He clapped his little hands together cutely and kicked his legs around, probably thinking he was splashing his tail about in the water.

Meanwhile, I just stood there, still in a state of shock, and probably looking like a complete idiot before it _finally, truly _hit me. "I just got a _MAN_ PREGNANT?" I took in deep breaths, trying to keep myself upright, but it was no use. Soon, the world begin to fade, and black splotches covered my eyes until I was enveloped in darkness.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Kaito-nii..." _Light. It was everywhere, so bright it burnt my eyes... _"Kaito-nii..." _That voice, so sweet, so familiar..._ "Kaito-nii, wake up, Kaito-nii..." _That name... that's my name! Who is that? Is it an angel? Am I going to heaven? No, it can't be! I know that voice! No, please, I don't want to die yet! I have children to look after! _

"Huh... mmhmhm...ow," I mumbled, holding my head. I flinched at the change in lighting. I had obviously been moved since I... Quickly, I checked my memory files, and sure enough, I had fainted in the pool. I peered through the waterfall to catch sight of the sky. It was still night, and the stars still glittered above me. I was lying on the bed of furs, my back sore and aching. Suddenly, I turned, almost instinctively, at the sound of little feet pitter-pattering through the rocky cave. "Gah..." I groaned as my neck seemed to snap. Whether it was back in place or not, I wasn't sure. But it felt like, "Shit..."

At my sudden curse, Len stopped walking towards me and stared down at me, his face reminiscent of a confused puppy's. "What... w-what's that word mean?" He asked. I felt like I was explaining my abrupt foul language to a toddler, and I just really didn't want to take any more of his innocence away, or at least, not in one night; that I was certain of. Sighing, I did my best to face him. "It means... something's a lot like... poo." Len let out a snicker, covering his lips with his free hand. "But don't use it, Len. That's a grown up word." Dear god, did I feel like a pervert. "Do you understand?" He nodded, a goofy grin still plastered to his face. Then, he bent down daintily and handed me another hollowed-out coconut filled with water. But there was something peculiar about it.

I stared down at the liquid for a moment, curious about it's content. "Len..." I began inquisitively, "What's in this coconut?"

"Herbs," He replied, bending down to wipe a greasy, stray hair from my face. "And moon pool water." I cringed a little, imagining what we had put in that water earlier, but figured it was no use being finicky when I was so unwell. I took a swig of the liquid, gulping it down despite the strange flavor, and looked up at Len. His smile was so gorgeous, I couldn't look away. _He _was gorgeous. Even though he was sweaty on every inch of his skin and skinny as a twig and still awkward when he walked on land. And though I continued chugging the medicine he had made me, what I was really guzzling down with my eyes was his sweet and tender form.

'Wow...' I thought, almost in a trance, 'We are going to have kind, affectionate, _beautiful _babies...' And of course, once I was _out _of my dream-like state, it was deja-vu.

'_B-b-babies!'_

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, I did look up how seahorses mate for this chapter. It was a little weird... So NOTE: merloids <em>aren't <em>seahorses. Seahorses don't mate for life, the males fertilize the eggs for the females, there isn't a shortage of female seahorses anywhere. Most of the merloid-y stuff, I just made up. Also, remember TWO things for me, okay? 1) there is a poll on my profile page about which story line you guys like the most, and I'd really like some input and 2) I'm nearly at 50 reviews, so PLEASE help me get there! I'm really excited for it. I think the closest I've ever gotten to 50 was 47, so I'd REALLY REALLY REAAAAAALLLY like to get there with this story.

~ Nat ^-^

p.s. REAAAAAAAALLLY!


	18. Chapter 14: Act 1

Chapter Fourteen: Act 1

"Mgmggbllllluuuu..." I groaned, lifting my head from my pillow of animal hide. I looked around the cave and yawned, placing a firm hand on my lower back as I stretched. The stiff sleeping conditions were really starting to rust up the circuitry of my spinal vertebrae. "Len?" I called as I rubbed my eyes. But then I stopped, and memories of earlier in the morning came flooding back to me. The boat, the talk, Len's withdrawal, everything. Slowly, I stepped up and sauntered out of the cavern, exhausted still, but willing to work through my fatigue to find Len. 'He'd surely have found water by now,' I thought, inspecting the Moon Pool for any signs of life. That is, besides the glowing algae caking the sides of the pond. Forgetting my limp, tired limbs, I swiftly dashed through the forest, hoping to find a quick passageway to the ocean. Unlike my watery lover-boy, _I _was lacking the necessary amount of gills (my systems including an astounding _zero_) to breath in the underwater tunnels that took him from the safety of the Moon Pool out into the open ocean. So I simply had to rely on my wit, and my currently malfunctioning internal GPS.

As I sprinted on through the forest, panting more and more with each step, I began to notice something. A slick track, almost like that of a tail, was engraved in the forest floor. I stopped for a moment, inspecting it. I bent down and gently poked at it, as if it would soon hop up and run away like it's creator had. The track was wet, and almost... slimy. The only _know _creature in my database that could have created such an imprint would have to have been an _incredibly _large snake. 'But snakes don't make slime!' I thought, puzzled by the mysterious marking. Of course, for a moment, something else flashed in my mind. The gruesome image of Len dragging himself, dehydrated and slowly dying, across the cold forest floor. I shook my head. 'No,' I told myself, 'It can't be. Just because it's an unknown track made by something _not _in my animal database, doesn't mean it's Len." However, as I trekked on, I remained skeptical.

I continued following the deep imprints in the ground, hoping and even praying that they weren't whose I thought they were. So when I finally reached the end of the tracks, I froze. "Len!" I cried, reaching for him.

"Hmph..." Len pouted with all his strength, refusing to look at me and deciding to continue on pulling himself across the ground. His body looked hideous. His hair was matted and full of knots. His skin was covered in cuts and bruises. His whole being emitted gallons of sweat at an alarming rate (as well as a massive amount of odor, I might add). And his tail, lifeless and limp, dragged behind him, begging to be dipped in water, and producing mounds of gel like a slug to compensate.

"Please, Len," I begged, wrapping my arms around his waist and tugging him gently. He seemed to gain a lot of weight from the ooze coating his scales. "You have to stop... let me carry you..." I heaved in a breath as I tried pulling the boy up into my arms. But he was resistant. He wriggled around to free himself, using the glop on his skin to his advantage. As he continued to roll around violently, I struggled to hold on, but managed to keep him in my grasp. "Len! What is wrong with you!" I shouted in anguish, dropping him in defeat, "Why the hell are you acting up like this!"

He whipped around sharply and snarled. "Stop _teasing _me already!" He cried. Slowly, his head sank back towards the ground, but I managed to catch his chin just in time.

Softly, I inquired, "W-what do you mean?"

He sighed, trying to avert his gaze from me. "Everyone..." He sniffled, "Everyone calls me names. They talk like that. Say I'm _'advanced'_ and _'not stupid at all'_. But they don't mean it that way! They mean the opposite!"

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"You know!" He shouted back, furious and enraged, "You _know_! You said it yourself! Everyone! Everyone knows I'm the dumbest! Everyone knows the sc-sc-scientist, he made me with less smarts than the others. And _everyone _teases me about it! Even you! So I'm sorry, Kaito, but I can't go with you."

It was all starting to click into place. Len's programming, though somehow superior to mine, was outmatched by the other merloids. I shuddered at the thought of them teasing him, being sarcastic and crude just because he wasn't as sophisticated. Then I sighed, running a hand through my greasy hair. I looked down at him, torn apart and broken, both physically and mentally. And then, I spoke. "Len," I began calmly, "I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I _never _meant to hurt you. W-when I said that I thought you were advanced, I _meant _it. You are so much smarter, and more creative than I am, and I wanted to tell you how great I thought you were. Those other merloids may have picked on you, but I will _never _deliberately hurt your feelings. We may be of two different species, but not for long. I am taking you with me to Tokyo, and they are going to give you real legs to walk on, and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Awww... so cute! Thanks for helping me reach FIFTY REVIEWS! Special thanks to you, anon (Meow the secret reviewer), who gave me my fiftieth. Next stop, ONE HUNDRED! And so, to get a good start on things, why not review this chapter and tell me what you think? Hope you enjoy!<p>

~ Nat ^-^


	19. Chapter 14: Act 2

Chapter Fourteen: Act 2

It had been a few days since Len's announcement of... um... gestation... and I was still in a rather dreamlike state. Luckily, I had Len there to care for me. And while I was completely floored by the idea of being a father, _with _another father, Len seemed completely content and happy. 'How in the world is he so mellow?' I wondered as I sat lazily in a leafy hammock my lovely... um... _mate_... had constructed for me, '...While I have all these questions in my head that even _he _should be having?'

While I pondered the meaning of my crazy circumstance, Len stood in the Moon Pool underneath the gushing waterfall, his ivory skin sparkling like a diamond beneath the blaring sun. His blonde hair curled around his face, sticking to his cheeks while longer strands placed water droplets gently on his collarbone. He sighed, completely at ease, as the liquid rolled down his soft, delectable back. It was hard to resist the urge to run up and start placing my hands all over his smooth body, but I managed.

Suddenly, the perfect silence was interrupted. WOOOOOOOOOOOO! A loud siren-like noise erupted through the air, scaring a flock of birds and causing them to quickly evacuate the rainforest. I bolted up from my lax position just in time to see Len completely freeze. He suddenly stood up straighter, his expression almost blank. It was almost as if he was being contacted by something paranormal. Quickly, I rushed into the water and attempted to shake him of his trance. "Len, what's wrong? Why the hell are you doing this?" At first, he didn't respond to my pleas, but then, out of no where, he made a 180 degree turn and dived down into the water, grabbing my own hand with his (surprisingly) much stronger one right before plunging into the briny depths. Startled, I barely had enough time to take in a semi-decent breath. But I managed to take in enough to not immediately drown, and after several moments of clenching my eyes shut due to shock, I slowly opened them. What I witnessed was absolutely spellbinding.

We were just exiting the tunnel that I knew Len used to return to the ocean, but I never had expected something of this much grandeur to be waiting on the other side. The sunshine was visible even beneath the waves, lighting up the entire scenery before me with it's dull, whimsical glow. Above me was a school of fish that was absolutely peculiar, displaying hundreds of watery creatures in thousands of different colors as they swam about in unison. And then below me was truly the most beautiful landscape I had ever seen. At first glance from the tunnel, it appeared to be a simple coral reef, but along closer inspection, it was an intricately built castle structure consisting of coral, seaweed, and driftwood. And it was absolutely enormous, like an entire city spanning so far out into the open ocean that the end was not in sight (and this means it is _very_ big because _I_ have telescopic lens vision, I'll have you know). The sea castle, like the school of fish, came in an array of colors so vibrant it was nearly blinding, and it's massive size made it appear that the entire ocean floor had been painted with all the colors of the rainbow.

All of a sudden, something else caught my eye. As Len dragged me closer, I could see small moving... things, weaving their way in and out of the coral beds. Upon even closer inspection, they appeared to have large fishes tails but the bodies of... humans? And they were all moving towards a large central construction within their metropolis! Not surprisingly, Len dragged me there as well, and just as I was running low on precious oxygen, he turned towards me and stuck a strange device in my mouth. It tasted like a candy necklace, and startled me enough to cause me to take in a breath. However, I didn't drown. I just stayed there floating while Len smiled his sweet smile at me, and then proceeded to finish hauling me to the giant structure that he needed to go to for whatever reason.

As we came up to the edge of the stadium-like building, my ears were graced with an incredibly peculiar noise: it was the sound of a thousand fishes tails swishing through the water. And that's when I began to notice that we had company. Surrounding us on all sides were crowds and crowds of... merloids? And they were all on their way to the dome in front of us. Suddenly, the giant siren was broadcast again, and Len quickly rushed me through the gates and sat me down next to him on an oddly comfortable coral bench. Very quickly, the stadium setting was filled to the brim, and then a large figure appeared below in the center. He wore a flowing white robe and his long blue hair (similar to mine) and beard fluttered from his head throughout the water around him.

Just then, he stepped up to some sort of under-sea microphone and began to speak in a very monumental voice. "Welcome, my subjects, to the annual festival of the hunt!" The crowd erupted in cheers, while I just sat, terribly confused and fearing the worst.

'The festival of the _what?'_

* * *

><p>I just wanna thank you guys again for being so awesome and reviewing my story so many times (plenty of you, including some anons, have reviewed EVERY chapter, and I am honored). I was scanning the Vocaloid Fanfiction Archive, and when it comes to Len and Kaito stories, 53 reviews is a LOT. Surprisingly, after doing a quick scan of the first few pages, only two stories came up with more reviews. One of them was often called "disturbing" by reviewers, and the other was in Indonesian. So once again, THANKS SO MUCH! If I could actually bake cookies by myself without my incompetence in the kitchen setting something on fire, I would make you each a batch and send it to you. So instead, you can each have an internet cookie. Hope you enjoy!<p>

~ Nat ^-^

P.S. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS OUT!


	20. Chapter 15: Act 1

Chapter Fifteen: Act 1

"Kaito-nii?" A soft voice penetrated the air as I slept, and for once, the silly (and slightly wrong) nickname was not so much a disturbance as it was a sign of hope. "Kaito-nii? Are you there? I'm ready to come out now!" I sighed happily, getting up from the bed of moss I had been resting on and making my way between the trees towards the Moon Pool. Len splashed around delicately in the water, his tail no longer slimy and his cuts and bruises disinfected. I could tell he was still embarrassed for trying to run away, as when I emerged from the undergrowth he turned his head shyly, trying to hide his blush from me. "Kaito-ni..." He whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. Removing my tattered and torn clothing, I splashed down into the lukewarm water and swam towards him, eager to inspect his injuries (and hopeful that they had not gotten worse).

"Len, look up," I commanded, while keeping my voice soft. He timidly looked upwards, soon focusing his gaze on the sky so as not to look directly at me. Meanwhile, I peered down at his milky white chest, and sure enough, his lacerations were almost completely invisible. 'I knew the Moon Pool would help,' I smirked to myself, happy and proud that I had found a way to heal Len so easily. Now, I had to repair Len's self esteem. "Len, sweetheart?" I prodded, putting a hand to his chin to try and pull it back down. "You don't have to be embarrassed about trying to run away. I understand your feelings were hurt, but please, don't worry me like that again. Okay?"

He sniffed, then brought his head down abruptly and shoved it right into my chest. I could feel the sticky, salty tears already forming and pressing against my skin like rain drops. "I'm so sorry Kaito-nii!" He wailed, "I didn't mean to make you sad! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" Len let out a hiccup, then continued to cry, his emotions completely overtaking him. In fact, it was rather... odd, to say the least.

'Maybe a lack of hydration caused his feelings to overtake him,' I concluded to myself as I rubbed his back, cooing to him softly. "Shhhhh... hush now, Len," I whispered, placing a light kiss to the top of his head, "It's alright, you don't have to apologize. Everything is alright now." The younger boy continued to cry as we stood there together. But soon, all those tears tired poor little Len out, and I found myself holding his sleeping form in my arms. I didn't move, though. The tranquil sounds of the gushing waterfall and the crickets inhabiting the forest lulled me into a peaceful state. I could have sworn I had stood there for hours with him, slowly rocking back and fourth to the rhythm of Len's heart beat. It almost helped me to forget the difficult journey ahead of us. _Almost_.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was so short (and didn't really advance the plot. I really just wanted to write something fluffy). Anyways, thanks for all of the kind reviews. You continue to show support despite my laziness, and for that, I thank you. Hope you enjoy!<p>

~ Nat ^-^

P.S. **For any Hetalia fans** (specifically fans of GerIta, Chibitalia and HRE, USUK, Spamano, FrancexUK, or JapanxChina), I am on a sort of Hetalia buzz right now and **I am taking one-shot fic requests for any of the following couples**, and possibly others as well. (When it comes to Hetalia, I really only ship GerIta with any sort of opinion). Anyways, PM me if you have a request! And stay tuned for Chapter 15 Act 2 coming soon!s


	21. Chapter 15: Act 2

Chapter Fifteen: Act 2

"Welcome, my subjects, to the annual festival of the hunt!" The crowd erupted in cheers, while I just sat, terribly confused and fearing the worst.

'The festival of the _what?' _I immediately began imagining the worst as thoughts of Rin's drunken fairy tale flooded my mind. I tried to make eye contact with Len, hoping he would provide answers, but as soon as I pivoted my head to face him he grabbed me by the hand and we swam off together. He took me up one of the many coral staircases that filled the stadium and into a sort of indoor hallway where the swelling orchestral cheers of the audience were slightly muted. We were alone in the corridor, give or take a few fish, which made it easy for Len to maneuver throughout the complicated maze of doorways and rooms until he found the one he wanted.

Upon entering the space, my eyes had to adjust to the pitch-blackness. There was literally no light, and as I swished my legs back and fourth in the water, there appeared to be no floor either. Suddenly, without warning, Len plunged right down into the abyss below, dragging me along with him. I tried letting out a scream, but all that emerged through the device I was wearing were bubbles. Finally, after falling for about 4 or so seconds, Len's tail began to pulse rapidly, and we came to a stop at what appeared to be a door with light behind it. Len swam up to it and pushed hard on the door. I could hear him grunt as he pressed on it with the weight of his whole body.

"Do... do you need help?" I asked politely. He barely turned his head to nod, and I quickly paddled over to the door and shoved it with all my might. Reluctantly, it shrieked open, scraping it's metal against the coral floor. Len squeaked through the opening first, then I followed. We ended up in another hallway much like the first one, but this time I couldn't even hear the faintest hint of cheering.

"C'mon," Len whispered, "This way." I nodded, and together we swam down the corridor until we reached a few different sets of doors. At the very end of the line was a set of regal double doors, but we stopped at the entrance before them on the right. "In here," he told me as he headed inside. I paddled in behind him and gasped. Inside it was magnificent. The floors were an array of corals and gemstones, and in the center was a huge canopy bed with silk sheets and linens of gorgeous colors. "W-what is this place?" I asked in awe. Len smiled cheekily at me, then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"This is my room," He told me with a giggle.

I looked at him a little annoyed and anxious, "I understand that, but _where_ are we?"

Len just grinned sweetly and tilted his head. "We're in the palace, silly." I took a step (more like a swish) backwards in shock and let out several bubbles as my mouth lay agape.

"Th-the palace? You mean, you're a-" Suddenly, I was interrupted by a heavy knocking sound coming from the door.

"Hello, Len?" The voice was deep and epic sounding, like that of a Greek god. Len suddenly became frantic, quickly swimming over to grab me and hide us both behind the massive bedframe. "Son, are you in here? I wish to talk to you. May I come in?" The knocking had ceased while he was speaking, but soon it started again. I was just about to get up and possibly try to open the door when Len dragged me back down violently by my collar and forced a hand over my mouth. "That's it, Len. I know you're in there. I'm opening the door..." Like the voice had said, the door creaked open gently, and a huge swishing noise followed, presumably created by the larger merloid's tail.

Len flinched, then, without a word of warning, shoved me underneath the bed entirely, using his surprisingly firm grip to keep me at bay. I stayed silent as a large shadow cast itself over the blanket I was hiding behind. It appeared to be that of the tail I had heard just seconds ago. I could also see a white robe reaching it's way to the ground, and that's when I remembered...

I gasped in shock once more, letting out a group of bubbles and then immediately covering my mouth back up with my free hand. 'The announcer at the stadium? Is that him? The king? Len's _dad_?'

"H-hello Papa. So glad to see you," Len faltered, but cheerily.

I could imagine the robed merloid smiling down at him. "Why hello my dear Len. I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?" His tone had started off nicely, but it soon dipped much lower until it sounded rather accusatory.

"Uh... I've been... I've been exploring..." Len answered shyly, his tail swishing meekly.

The "King" growled, "Len-kun, what have I told you about your 'exploring'?"

Len sighed, and I could sense he felt ashamed and slightly upset. "I shouldn't wander off, Papa, I know. But..."

"But _what_?" Len's father was getting really angry now. I inched back slightly, feeling a little frightened.

"But... on Moon Island, there's a-"

"I DON'T WANNA HERE IT!" Suddenly, BOOM! The King must have slammed his fist down on something, because a loud crash rang through the water. "HOW MANY TIME'S HAVE I TOLD YOU _NOT _TO GO ON DRY LAND? WE ARE TRYING TO FIND A SUITABLE HUSBAND FOR YOU! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU RUNNING OFF ON YOUR OWN ALL THE TIME, AND ESPECIALLY NOT TO THE NASTY WORLD OF _HUMANS_! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR, LEN-KUN?"

"Y-yes, father," Len stutters. I can tell by the shadows in front of me that Len's head is now hanging even lower.

"Good. Now, in-between your little _excursions,_ did you seek out a mate of some kind?"

"Well um..." Len began, and I flinched backwards even further while trying to keep quiet. "W-while I was... on land... there was this-" *clunk*. I froze in place immediately. As I had been backing up, I had accidentally hit some sort of wooden box, causing several other small objects that had been stored underneath the furniture to tumble and hit the floor.

'I guess I didn't notice because the water made it take longer to fall,' I thought, most likely in an attempt to keep my mind off my certain death in the next few moments. Suddenly, a large hand reached underneath the bed and began to grab at me blindly. I tried my best to keep as quiet as possible, but it was difficult to do with all the bubbles I was making.

"Papa! Stop! That's my _mate_!" The hand drew back, and an eerie silence enveloped the room.

* * *

><p>Thanks again for reading and reviewing. In this authors note, I have decided to thank people from all across the world by listing the countries of my various readers during the month of December. Shout-outs to everyone from the USA, Canada, Australia, the UK, the Philippines, Indonesia, Mexico, Malaysia, Finland, Qatar, Brazil, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, the Netherlands, Brunei Darussalam, Vietnam, Chile, France, Sweden, Denmark, Hong Kong, Ecuador, Singapore, Ireland, Latvia, Romania, Germany, Colombia, Spain, and Hungary. I'm glad that people from so many different places enjoy my writing (or at least, that's what my traffic stats say ^-^'). I'm so happy that I have such an international audience! Anyways, hope you enjoy!<p>

~ Nat ^-^

P.S. Thank you Vavila for your incredibly nice comment on chapter 20. It makes me feel very good to know that my readers are growing attached to my characters like that. As an aspiring writer, it is like reaching a small stepping stone for me. Thanks so much for ALL of EVERYONE'S nice comments. I don't think I can thank you guys enough for how happy and fulfilled you've made me feel over the past few months! You guys are the best!

P.P.S. Sorry if I missed anyone's countries! Tell me in a review what country you're from, and I can give you guys shout-outs in the next chapter!

P.P._P_.S. Don't tell the others, but _your_ country is my favorite. You, yes you there. Your country is totally wicked awesome


	22. Chapter 16: Act 1

Chapter Sixteen: Act 1

That night, as I lied on my back staring at the dark skies above, my mind wandered to what was in store. Len and I were to travel the perilous ocean together, blindly searching for the island nation which I am from, in order to give Len permanent artificial legs like my own. It was an incredibly crazy idea, really. Return to the mainland after crashing onto a deserted island in order to give human limbs to a mermaid? I shivered as a gust of wind snuck through the forest.

To my right was the sound of the gushing waterfall, though it seemed to calm as the daytime fell deeper into the night. Len had been splashing and playing in it moments ago, but as I glanced over now I could see him resting atop a rock. He deserved good sleep. After all, he and I had spent the last few days carving our boat with which to carry me and my supplies. I felt so grateful that he would help me so vigilantly. After all, _he _didn't need a boat for himself.

I sighed again, then slowly sprang up from my bed among the trees made of moss and large leaves from banana palms. It was quite comfortable, but I was antsy, and I wanted to survey the boat one last time before we headed out to sea in several days time.

I snuck around the Moon Pool, careful with my steps so I did not wake adorable Len, and made my way into the cave behind it. We had hid our boat to ensure it stayed safe and dry while it was being constructed. Len had came up with the idea, actually. And it was quite a smart one at that. Earlier that afternoon, there had been a rain shower, and bailing all the water out of the hull would have been a waste of precious time.

I came around the side of the boat and looked at it from the back. Ripples of water reflected from the Moon Pool shimmied across the wood elegantly, making the simple canoe look beautiful. We still had to make oars for it, but it was surely water-ready by now. It was constructed of a single large coconut palm that had been hollowed out and filled with animal skins that Len had collected and dried. He was quite an impressive hunter despite the fact that he could only spend so much time on land before having to return to the water. The oars were to be made of wood from the bark of the willow tree which sits next to the Moon Pool, in order to make them strong and firm. We had started collecting supplies, such as food and water, while we were building, and Len had weaved a large basket out of vines to keep everything in.

I smiled at the craft, anxious to test it. I peered out of the cave quickly. Len was still sleeping, but he seemed more at rest than he had been before. In a spur of the moment decision, I raced back into the cave and grabbed the bow, then began dragging it as quietly as I could out of the cave. The oars weren't finished, but I figured I wouldn't need them if I was just testing how the craft floated on water. Carefully, I placed it in the water, then rushed to the stern and pushed until it was completely afloat on the Moon Pool's surface. Then, being as dainty and delicate as I could, I stepped inside and began to float as well.

My smile grew even wider. 'It works!' I thought happily, 'This boat really works!'. Pleased with our creation, I leaned over the side of the canoe and started using my arm as a paddle, making my way towards Len's resting place on the rock. But that's when disaster struck.

Suddenly, I heard a large creak, and then I saw a shadow begin to rise up above me. Water droplets rained down into the larger pool below, and before I knew it, I was capsizing! "LEN!" I cried out, "HELP ME! LEN!"

I could see him stirring from rest as the boat tipped over top of me, and the last thing I heard before I plunged into the water was "Kaito-nii! No!"

* * *

><p>The light, it was blinding. As I stared up at it, I tried to breathe, but my chest felt heavy, almost like it was full of water. I tried to cough it out as best I could, but that light, it was just too blinding! And hot. So hot. My face felt like it was burning up. I let out another cough, and then a voice began to speak to me.<p>

"Kaito-nii," It said softly, "Kaito-nii, wake up." Suddenly, I felt something wet being wrapped around me, something soft, something much like skin. Just then, the light nearly disappeared, and as I stared upwards, I could see again! Len was leaning over me, his arms wrapped around my body in an embrace. A torch was lying on the ground beside him, burning out very quickly. I coughed once more, this time managing to get enough water out so I could properly breath.

"L-len," I stuttered, happy to be alive, "L-len, what happened?" He let go of me momentarily, then pointed towards the mouth of the cave. 'He must have brought me in here,' I thought.

"Boat," He said, "It tip because too skinny. Kaito-nii almost drowned!" After his little exclamation, he hugged me again, and I hugged him as well, rubbing his back to soothe him. Meanwhile, my thoughts drifted back to the watercraft sitting in the Moon Pool, capsized on top of the water.

"Well, we'll have to fix _that_, now won't we..." I muttered to myself with a sigh. It seemed we weren't quite ready to leave the island just yet.

* * *

><p>Wow! This chapter, had almost, like, no talking at all! Sorry this took a bit to get out, but it <em>was <em>Christmas just a little while ago and I was quite busy traveling and swimming at my hotel in Florida and going to Knicks games in New York and I DID A LOT OF STUFF, OKAY? Also, sorry about sorta skipping the whole boat building process, I thought it might be boring though, so I did. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

~ Nat ^-^

P.S. Thank you AGAIN Vavila! Seriously, bro, you're like, way too nice to me. And thanks to all my other lovely reviewers as well. You guys rock!

P.P.S. I didn't bother proofreading this chapter like I do with all my others, FYI, so if there are any mistakes, well... yeah.

P.P.P.S. Like, like, seriously, Vavila, bro, you are like, so nice, it's insane. I'm buying you some meanness pills and sending them to you, pronto, because you are in need of them! Otherwise, the world might explode because of how nice you are.


	23. Chapter 16: Act 2

Chapter Sixteen: Act 2

"Papa! Stop! That's my _mate_!" The hand drew back, and an eerie silence enveloped the room. Slowly, the giant hand reached for me and grabbed a hold of my hair. It tugged lightly, and when I emerged from under the bed I was face to face with an absolutely gigantic merloid. His long, majestic blue locks shimmered as light from the sun reached beneath the depths of the ocean. His huge turquoise tail swished back and forth, making the only noise in the room. After a few moments of awkward nothingness, his look of shock turned to one of a scowl, and without saying anything, he managed to prompt Len to speak up simply with that look.

I felt so bad for the sweet little merloid. He looked so frightened of his own father. "P-p-p-papa, he was, uh, s-stranded on the i-island, and I saved his life, a-and then he saved mine, and I-I-I-I..."

"Spit it out, Len," The man's thunderous voice boomed through the sea. I thought I could see a shockwave erupting from his mouth as he spoke.

"I-I... w-we fell in love, papa, and w-we performed th-the _mating _ritual, a-and now, I'm p-p-p-pregnant." Len's tail fluttered like a small flower caught in a breeze, and I could sense his quickened heartbeat from my place several feet away, still being held by my hairs, in the hands of the giant sea monster known as Len's _dad_.

After the announcement that Len was carrying my child, a _human's _child, the strong man began to absolutely fume. He huffed and puffed, and his face turned completely red. He stared right at me, but remained silent. His gaze pierced right through me. I felt like I was being stabbed by his eyes. But then, for some reason I chose that moment to speak up.

"Sir," I began, closing my eyes and then opening them to readjust my expression. My heart was pounding so fast it was ready to leap from my chest, but I couldn't let the King see that. His face uncurled itself and it went back to looking shocked again. "I know you are probably angry at your son. I know how much your people hate humans and vocaloids. Len has told me all about such things. But I beg you not to judge me by who I am on the outside, but by who I can prove myself to be on the inside. I _promise _I will care for your son and our future child with all my heart, body, and soul..." Then, I took deep breath. I wasn't completely sure where the thought had even come from, I why I had said it, but I did:

_"Even if that means becoming a merloid."_

* * *

><p>I. AM. SO. SORRY. This is soooooooooooo late! But I can only express to you that I have been <em>very <em>busy over the past few months, and time has been short. But I've become very upset about something lately (*coughcough*my ex-boyfriend who used to be my friend is suddenly an asshole and has decided he likes my bff*cough cough*), and so writing definitely helps. Also, thank you so much! You must be the best fanfic audience on the whole site! Vavila's angry pills have yet to start working (but its okay ^-^), and the rest of you are all as loyal and supportive as ever. I am the most grateful author in the whole world! Remember, if you find or make any fanart for my story, send me a link to see it! I'm so excited whenever I here that somebody illustrated for my story! I love it! Hope you enjoy!

~ Nat ^-


	24. Chapter 17: Act 1

Chapter Seventeen: Act 1

The next morning, I went straight to work fixing the boat. Len was off collecting supplies in anticipation of our journey, while I had stationed myself in the woods. I had the boat placed on a sort of "table of logs" in the middle of a small clearing, and I was working away at attaching extra planks of wood with expert precision in order to be able to paddle around the new attachments while in the water. I worked tirelessly beneath the blazing sun, constantly wiping the sweat from my brow, but persisting on without complaint. I _had _to finish this boat. Without it, I would never return to Tokyo. Len would never get the precious legs he so desired. _We would never be able to truly be together..._

As I worked away, I listened to Len's old fishermen's radio. I had set it to a pop station my friends and I had listened to back home. 'Oh, wow, how I miss them,' I thought to myself, 'I can't wait for them to meet-'. Suddenly, I stood up and backed away from the boat. The radio continued to play, but all I could hear were my thoughts. 'Where _were _the others?' I had been the only one on the beach the morning after the crash, and Len had never spoken to me about finding other vocaloids on the island.

Speaking of Len, a few seconds later, he appeared through the trees and came up to me, a large grin on his face and a bundle of fruits in his arms. "Look, Kaito-nii!" He said excitedly, "I found so much!"

"That's great Len," I replied, letting him distract me for a moment. But that sweet, ignorant bliss only lasted momentarily. Suddenly, the radio let out a crackle, grabbing the attention of us both. A song had just ended, and the radio DJ had begun speaking.

"Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed that last track, Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka," the DJ's voice was scratchy, but surprisingly identifiable. "Well, we got a real treat for ya here. We have today, in our studio two of Japan's biggest names in music, Megurine Luka and her good friend, Hatsune Miku!" My heart stopped momentarily, while Len looked up at my worriedly. He began to say something, but noticed how focused I was and decided to be quiet and listen with me. The radio DJ continued to speak in his scrambled voice. "Now, recently, you were in a boat crash, Miku. Are you recovering well?" I waited with baited breath in anticipation of hearing Miku's voice. When she spoke, it felt like my heart had been lifted.

"Yes, I'm recovering very well. Meiko and Rin are doing well too. And the other vocaloids were very worried. Especially Luka over here." Luka laughed, then let Miku continue. "But yeah, we're fine. No bad injuries. We were rescued the next morning while floating out in the ocean on the wreck. A fishing boat spotted us and took us aboard. They were all really excited to have pop stars on their ship. But..."

"Oh Miku..." Luka let out a deep sigh. You could tell just by listening that the tension was rising in the recording studio they were in.

After a few moments, Miku continued, her voice slightly weaker, almost sounding damaged. "Our lead male singer, Kaito, is still missing. When we woke up on the wreck, we couldn't find him anywhere, and we had no idea where we were. A lot of the pieces of the yacht were missing, as well, like the big leather couch on the main deck."

Luka picked up from there. "The investigators think that the couch might have knocked him off board before the rest of the boat was destroyed, and it caused him to drift out into the ocean."

"Wow, what a sad and touching story. Thank you for sharing that, Miku," The radio DJ continued, obviously preparing to return to his regular programming. "How about in honor of the missing vocaloid, our next song will be dedicated to Kaito?" The song Gray Snow began to play, and I snapped out of my trance.

"What was that, Kaito-nii?" Len asked curiously, a hint of worry in his voice. I remained silent momentarily, trying to process all of the information I had just absorbed.

'Miku, Meiko, and Rin? They're really alive?' I thought to myself. It was a lot to take in during such a short time, and I could feel my processor disc beginning to overheat. Len came closer and rubbed my arm affectionately.

"Kaito-nii?" He began, "Were those your friends inside the speaking gadget?" I nodded, forgetting to remind Len that it's not a speaking gadget, but a radio. After a few seconds of my computerized brain going blank, I was brought back into shock once again when I had a sudden realization. A flashback came to the front of my thoughts, bringing my brain into submission.

_"They're cannibals! They sing their siren songs to us mortals and then eat our fake flesh and metal bones for dinner!"_

Rin's voice echoed inside my ears, and the disgusted and terrified look on her face resonated within my eyes. There was only one thing I could think about. 'What in the world are they gonna think when they see _Len! _A real live merloid!'

* * *

><p>I decided, just for you, that I would post again as soon as possible! Like I said earlier, writing really takes my mind off of all the crazy stuff going on in my life right now. And you awesome reviewers are definitely really great support right now! I'm really grateful for all your kind words from past reviews and from reviews now. They make my broken heart feel as if it's healing a little ^-^. Also, we're almost at 100 reviews! I'm so excited! I think the hundredth reviewer is gonna get a prize (I use the word "prize" loosely here), but what? It's gonna be a secret!<p>

~ Nat ^-^

p.s. Thanks kitty tokyo uzumaki! I really appreciate support through all this. I'm glad that you have stuck with my story for so long, despite my bad update schedule lately. Also, yes, it's very messed up that he would do something like that to me, especially because I thought we were good friends, but apparently not. Thanks to all of you nice reviewers, though, I feel much better! I'm so happy to have you all reading my story!


	25. Chapter 17: Act 2

Chapter Seventeen: Act 2

"I _promise _I will care for your son and our future child with all my heart, body, and soul... _even if that means becoming a merloid._"

My eyes fluttered closed for a moment as I began to process what I had just said. I had heard gasps from both Len and his father after my little speech to him, but that's all I could remember. My synthetic brain was overloaded with artificial emotions, the voices in my processor telling me to do a million different things all at once. 'What were you thinking?' 'Why would you say that?' 'How in the world are you going to become a merloid?' 'What about your friends?' 'Do what's right for your lover!' 'Stay where you belong!' 'Land!' 'Water!' 'Vocaloid!' 'Merloid!'.

Suddenly, my eyes snapped open. I frantically looked around, my head swishing about in the water. I took a few deep breaths with my breathing device, but I was still slightly panicked. 'Where am I?' I thought. I was lying down on a soft bed. It wasn't Len's bed, obviously, for Len's bed had been much larger, and this was merely a twin-sized piece of furniture. The room was smaller as well. It merely contained two bed-side tables and an antique wooden dresser that looked like it had come from a ship wreck. I then peered to my left. Next to me was a small window with no glass. Outside was a view of the arena I remembered from earlier, and what seemed like an endless array of city. Buildings of coral and sand sprung up from the bottom of the ocean like skyscrapers, except these merely cracked the surface of the sea. Merloids by the thousands went about their daily business, swishing their tales about through the water on city streets surrounded by the large structures I mentioned. They looked so happy. Everything seemed so peaceful and normal. 'Except for me...' I thought bleakly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

Suddenly, I heard a swish coming from the right. I turned my head just as Len drifted daintily into the room, approaching the bed with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hi there, sleepy head," He said merrily, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I replied, slightly curious. "But may I ask, what exactly happened to me?"

Len took a deep breath, then let out a sigh. He looked down at the floor as he explained, his eyes grazing the edge of the bed, but not looking farther. "After you said that you would become a merloid, Papa and I were real surprised. And you were too, Kaito-nii. Cuz you fell down and went to bed and Papa's guards had to carry you into the guest room. Papa was _not_ impressed by your sleepiness."

I sighed at the little footnote at the end. Len was just so cute. "I think he was unimpressed by my weakness, Len," I explained to him. "I got very freaked out by what I said, y'know, that I wanted to become a merloid. N-not that I take it back or anything!" I waved my hands frantically to symbolize what I meant. "But, it's just, that it's kinda a scary thought. I mean, giving up your identity like that..."

Len looked up at me, his beautiful blue eyes meeting my own. We locked our sights on each other, and the whole world seemed to melt away beneath my body. Slowly, he leaned towards me, grasping my hands in my lap as he got closer. I felt my mouth tingle as he made contact, slowly moving his soft, pink lips over my own. Immediately, all the scary thoughts in my head were washed away like a wave washing over a beach. All that was left was me and Len lying together on the sand, just staring into each other's eyes. When he finally pulled away, his smile was so sweet and innocent it caused me to grin too. He really was my perfect little angel.

Carefully, I sat myself up against the headboard. Then, Len climbed up into the bed with me and I held him in my arms. His tale tickled my feet as we cuddled.

"So," He asked, a little shy, and very serious, especially for him, "What will you choose? Will Kaito-nii stay a human, or become a merloid like Len-kun?"

I groaned as my brain began to ache again. But I took a deep breath, and decided to take the plunge. "Len, I..."

'This is it,' I thought. 'This is the moment. Once you make this promise, there is no turning back.'

"_I want to become a merloid._'

* * *

><p>Hey, that update rate wasn't too bad, eh? Haha, I sounded kind of Canadian there, in a stereotypical way that is. I don't actually live that far from Canada. I hope to get my passport so I can visit some time. Shout out to my Canadian readers!<p>

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your kind words and support in your reviews. I was going through a really tough time, and you guys make me feel a lot better (especially you, little Vavila. I think you should maybe wait a while after taking your mean pills to review. They don't seem to be having an immediate affect. ;) Lol, jk). Also, we're almost at 100 reviews. I'm so excited! I still have to think of a present for my hundredth reviewer. I know! How about a free romantic one shot based off a vocaloid song? It can be about any pairing from one of the fandoms on my profile list, and you can just tell me whatever song you would like or let me pick for you. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

~ Nat ^-^


End file.
